Just Like Home
by mysecretlife27
Summary: Just a one-shot about what I think should have happened between Bonnie and Jeremy at the end of 2x10. SPOILER ALERT. A bit lovier and longer than anticipated. Please Read and Review!


**Just a short re-write of the Beremy scene from season 2 episode 10: Sacrifice. I was so hoping for a kiss, and I was pissed when it didn't happen! So, I am writing my own. Please read and review. Let me know what you think. DISCLAIMER! I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. If I did, there would have been a Beremy kiss scene! Enough of my ranting, ENJOY!**

**General POV**

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Jeremy said earnestly, looking deep into Bonnie's dark brown eyes.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before replying, "Jeremy, you can't…feel that way about me."

"No." He said firmly, but softly.

"What?" Bonnie asked urgently. She couldn't understand how him saying no could change anything.

"Don't act like this is one- sided…like I'm some kid who has a crush on his sister's friend…You could have bled to death." Jeremy answered, stepping closer to Bonnie and bringing his hand up to graze her cheek.

"Well, you almost did." Bonnie said, the glassy look of tears covering her eyes.

"That was a chance I was willing to take." Jeremy whispered hoarsely as he brought Bonnie's face up to meet his.

Just before their lips touched, Bonnie saw a look of complete devotion and self- sacrifice, and she whispered, "We can't." They pulled away from each other as she struggled to utter, "I can't."

Jeremy brought his hand away from her face and leaned away from her.

His eyes had lost the loving, determined glimmer they had held just moments before. That gleam had been replaced with nothing but hurt and sorrow. I broke Bonnie's heart to think that she had caused that look to consume her dear companion. More tears filled her eyes as she said, "I'm sorry."

All she earned as a reply as she walked past him towards the back door was, "Yeah."

As she reached the door, she turned back around, expecting to see his back turned. Instead, she met his eyes. Those same eyes that spoke for the heart she had just broken still held just as much respect and adoration as before.

At that moment she knew. I anyone could understand her and support her, it was Jeremy. While Luka was considerate and kind, and a warlock himself, he would never feel for Bonnie the intensity that Jeremy did.

Bonnie stood looking at him, thinking about all of the things she thought were stopping her from loving him. She thought about Elena and how this would affect her friendship. She thought about the stress that the whole witches, vampires, and werewolves thing would inevitably bring to a knew relationship. Then, she realized something else. If anyone could get through it and help her come out on the other side strong, it was the guy in front of her.

Without another thought, she ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He wrapped him arms around her waist and squeezed her like he would never let go. He then lifted her a few inches off the floor, and she breathed in the scent of his shirt. Beneath the smell of dirt, sweat, and blood, there was a scent that was purely Jeremy.

Bonnie felt tears of joy swimming down her cheeks as he held her. She hadn't felt this kind of closeness with anyone since her Grams had passed away. She suddenly realized that Jeremy was her new home. A home she never wanted to leave.

Jeremy lowered her to the floor and loosened his grip on her waist, bringing her smiling face to meet his.

When he saw the tearstains on her cheeks, he chuckled slightly and touched them with his thumbs, "Why are you crying, Bon? This is happy, right?" he asked kissing her forehead and hugging her again.

She giggled back and pulled away from the hug, "Yeah, Jer. It's really happy… I'm really happy."

Then, Jeremy looked into her eyes, hesitantly searching, and slowly lowered his mouth to reach her's.

The suspense was killing her, so she grabbed the nape of his neck and hauled his lips forward. As they met in a soft kiss, they both smiled against one another, neither one of them quite believing this pleasantly surprising turn of events.

Jeremy smiled down at her lovingly when they pulled back for air, as he said, "So…what made you reconsider?"

Bonnie smiled and answered honestly, "You were still willing to look at me."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, looking confused.

"Even after I completely crushed you, you turned to watch me leave. That's when I realized, no matter what happens, you'll be there, and you'll still care about me. First, I ditch you when you ask to hang out just because I met some new guy who's interested in me. Then, I avoid you and act all awkward. Next, I scold you for trying to save my life. And the grand finale, I let you get about two centimeters away from kissing me and then stop on your heart. And after all that, you'll still look at me without shooting me a death glare? I figured I shouldn't let you go." She explained, feeling worse and worse as she finally acknowledged how horrible she had been.

"Well, yeah, when you say it all together like that, it makes what I did sound special. But, when you think about it, I didn't do much more than what any other decent person would do for someone they care about." Jeremy said.

"That's the thing, though, what you did was special. You went into a tomb with a hungry vampire to get some rock we know barely anything about that may or may not help the plans, just so I wouldn't get hurt. That's pretty special." Bonnie answered.

"Well, Elena's probably going to go in to get Stefan once she finds out." Jeremy said.

"But Damon will stop her. And she'll let him. You would have staked Stefan if he tried getting in your way of the tomb. Face it, Jer. Elena isn't as brave as you. I've only met a few people who are." Bonnie said, admiration in her eyes as she stood on her tiptoes to plant another kiss in his lips.

'If you say so, baby." Jeremy said shaking his head slightly had her praise.

"Baby, huh?" Bonnie said, smiling. She never thought she'd hear Jeremy call anyone, much less her a pet name.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm a fan of lovey names. You don't mind, do you?" Jeremy answered hesitantly, blushing slightly.

"Nope. I don't mind at all, Jer- Bear." Bonnie answered, giggling when his eyebrows cinched together.

"If you ever call me that in front of anyone but Elena or Jenna, I will be pissed." Jeremy warned playfully.

"I promise. It'll be just between us, cupcake." Bonnie said, giggling stupidly as Jeremy rolled his eyes and led her into the living room to watch T.V.

"So…Do want to let people find out on their own or tell them ourselves?" Bonnie asked as she sat wrapped in Jeremy's embrace on the couch.

"Um…well, I think that we should tell family and friends flat out, but the rest of the town can find out or not by themselves." Jeremy answered. "You know, I'm just noticing how much the blood loss affected me. Do you mind if I rest my eyes for a minute?"

"No. no. Go ahead." Bonnie answered.

After a few minutes, she heard soft snores coming from her sleeping boyfriend. She smiled slightly and slipped the remote control out of his hands. She turned off the T.V., grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch, and snuggled in next to Jeremy to join in the nap.

Yep. It definitely felt like home.

**A bit longer and mushier than I expected, but let me know what you think! Press the pretty review button…you know you can't resist!**


End file.
